


the weird case of trickers

by hhdoesstuff



Series: gorillaz: small town [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Mystery, Paranormal AU, Paranormal Investigators, btw murdoc's dad shows up in chapter 2, small town AU, younger au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhdoesstuff/pseuds/hhdoesstuff
Summary: gorillaz trys to solve the case of why things around town keep getting broken





	1. something odd around town

**Author's Note:**

> btw this is based on i au i made here's a link to a post about the au (it's a good idea to read it first) http://hhdoesstuff.tumblr.com/post/163109585190/a-new-gorillaz-au

it was after school 2d was going to his favorite music store witch was also the only music store in town 2d got there he saw that on the door there was a closed sign he also in the window saw someone in the store the person seemed to work there  
2d knocked on the door the person inside came out

"can i help you?" asked the stone worker  
"uh why is stone closed? it's normally open around this time" 2d asked  
"well some stuff got broke in the night, i don't know how though" the store worker answered  
"me and my friends could try to find out broke the stuff if you want!" 2d said   
"uh sure?" the store worker with a raised eyebrow

2d got on his bike and started to ride it to kong club house

2d got to the club house on the outside it looked like a old shack in the woods

2d went in  
inside the club house there were a few Chairs, a bookshelf that was near the only window in the club house, in the middle of the room there was a round table, on the left side of the shack there was loft that had a ladder going to it, on the loft there were a lot of blankets and pillows  
2d saw that Russel and noodle were in the loft reading comics while murdoc was listening to some music while setting at the table

"hey guys i got a case for us!" 2d shouted  
"ah!" murdoc said as he fall out of his Chair with a loud crash  
"you ok?" 2d asked while trying to help murdoc up  
"yeah i'm fine" murdoc said kinda annoyed  
"hey what's the case?" Russel asked while getting down from the loft  
"well y'know Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium? a lot of stuff in it got broke in the night" 2d explained  
"that's weird...last night the bar my dad goes to also got a lot shit broken too" murdoc interrupted  
"that is kinda weird...anyway do you guys want to help me with this case?" 2d asked  
"i'll help" russel said  
"me too!" noodle said as she got down from the loft and walked over 2d, russel and murdoc   
"fine" murodc said 

gorillaz headed to Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium

"hey i'm back and i got my friends!" 2d yelled from outside of the store  
the store worker got out of the the store   
"oh you're back...i didn't think you'd came back uh so you mentioned finding out what broke the stuff in the store...how do you plan on doing that?" the store worker asked  
"oh also my name is mary by the way" mary added  
"2d what is the plan?" murodc asked  
"uh well we look around the store and see if there are any clues" 2d answered  
"alright then..i guess feel free to go in" mary said while opening the door for them

they headed in to the store

the pace looked like a disaster

"what the hack happened here?!" 2d asked  
mary shrugged  
"if i knew i wouldn't getting your guys help" mary said  
"oh uh sorry" 2d said  
they all start to look around

a few minutes later

"i found something!" noodle yelled happily   
"good job" russel said as he went over to noodle   
2d and murdoc went over too  
...  
mary came over  
"what y'all looking at?" she asked  
"....is that tiny hat?" mary asked  
they were all now looking at a tiny hat on the floor it was way to small for anyone to wear  
"i think so" murdoc said  
"the hat could be for like a doll or something" mary said  
"i guess" murdoc said

noodle picked up the hat  
"i hope you don't mind me taking this" noodle while putting the hat in her pocket  
"i guess i don't mind" mary said

"uh i'm gonna go back to where i was looking for stuff now" murodc said while walking back to where he looking before  
"same" 2d said  
"i'm gonna look around with noodle" russel said

 

one hour later 

"ok so what did you kids find?" mary asked  
"uh...murdoc did you find anything?" 2d asked  
"no... noodle, russel did you two find anything?"  
"well besides that hat..no" russel answered 

"dang, ok so my shift is over so i need to go home and i can't let you kids stay here with no one keeping a eye on you so you guys have leave" mary said

gorillaz headed back to kong club house

"ok so anyone have ideas on what did it?" murodc said as he sat down in his Chair  
"uh it could've been a tiny elf?" 2d said as he started lean on the wall  
"anyone else?" murodc asked  
"i have an idea, it could have been a gnome" russel answered   
"i got a idea too, it could have been a fairy" noodle said   
"that's a good idea noodle but i don't think it was a fairy, also russel i guess you also had a good idea but the hat we found was the wrong kind" murdoc said  
"wait did i have a good idea too?" 2d asked  
"no." murdoc answered  
"aw" 2d sighed  
"hey guys it's kinda late" russel said looking out the window, the sun was starting to set  
"i think i should go home...so my mom doesn't worry" russel added  
"oh uh ok" murdoc said  
"oh crap i should get home too" 2d said going  
"see you guys tomorrow!" 2d added  
"yeah see you guys later" russel said

2d and russel left

"so i guess it's just you and me now" murdoc said  
"i guess, shouldn't you go home like russel and 2d?" noodle asked  
"nah i'm pretty sure my dad wouldn't even notice that i'm gone" murdoc answered   
"dang...you have any idea on what's breaking stuff in town?" noodle asked  
"no effing clue" murdoc answered


	2. into the woods we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time to find out what's going on and deal with it

school had ended for the day  
murdoc was going straight to kong club house, he had stayed up late last night reading books about Paranormal trickers because he thought it may have been a some kind tricker that was breaking things around town

murdoc got to kong club house and went in  
inside he saw noodle playing a game on her DSi

"hey" murodc said as he sat down in a chair by the table  
"oh hi!" noodle said stil playing her game  
"guess we're gonna have wait for 2d and russ so i can tell everyone my theory's on what may breaking stuff around town" murdoc said  
"you could tell me what you have so far." noodle said looking up from her game  
"uh sure, so last night i read up on Paranormal creatures that like to mess with humans i found a few likely suspects." murdoc got out of his chair and started to walk around the room like he normally would do when talking a lot  
"so the creatures th-" the door opened interrupting murdoc  
"hey guys!!" 2d said as he walked over to table  
"what's going on?" 2d asked  
"ok so me and noodle were talking about what may be breaking stuff around tow-" the door opened again interrupting murdoc again  
"hi guys." russel said as he got inside and sat down in a chair "what's up?" he asked  
"well if i didn't keep getting interrupt by the effing door we would be talking about the theory's i got on what's breaking stuff in town!" murdoc yelled  
"uh you ok?" 2d asked   
"i'm fine" murdoc said forcefully  
"anyways to get everyone up to date, i looked up Paranormal creatures that may be ones breaking crap, everyone got it?" murdoc asked  
"yeah" 2d answered  
"yep" russel answered  
noodle nodded   
"great, now here are the creatures could have done it.   
a fairy may have done it because they are known to be quite the   
trickers the only problem is they aren't really known to wear hats  
then it could have been a wood elf- "  
"hey wait didn't i say it could have been a elf last night? and you said it was a bad idea?" 2d asked interrupting murdoc   
"shut up... anyway like i was saying it could have been a wood elf their known to like to cause problems for humans the problem is they don't live in this part of the world  
so that leaves imps they are known to cause problems for humans and they live in this part of world they also are known to sometimes wear hats" murdoc said   
"sounds like we're dealing with imps then" noodle said  
"yep, here's my plan on how to deal with this so tonight we go into the woods and look for where they live-"  
"wait your plan is going into the woods at night with no idea on where we're going?" russel asked  
"kind of... anyway! then once we find where they live we'll try to convince them to not break stuff in town and if that doesn't work we'll fight them" murdoc said  
"also when it comes to getting your guys parents to let you guys stay up so late you say that we're all having a sleep over here" murdoc added   
"i like this plan" noodle said  
"this doesn't sound like the best plan but i'll go with it" russel said  
"uh ok" 2d said  
"alright so everyone go get your parents to let you stay here the night then we meet up here at 7" murdoc said  
"alright see you guys later" russel said as opened the door and left  
"yeah uh later guys!" 2d said as he also left  
"later noodle" murdoc as headed to the door and left  
noodle went back to playing her game on her DSi 

 

murdoc hadn't been planing on actually asking his dad about going to the 'sleep over' his plan was to just sneak out   
he was going through the living room he could see his dad asleep on the couch it was at that moment murdoc triped on a beer bottle that his dad had left on the floor  
"aaaahhhhHHHH" murdoc yelled as he fall  
"ugh what the bloody heel is going on over there?" murdoc's dad yelled  
"nothing! sorry for waking you up!" murdoc stammered  
"wait...why are you out of your room?" his dad asked "are you up to something?" his dad added  
"uh...no?" murdoc

a bit later

"huh murdoc's taking a bit..." russel said kinda worried  
"i'm sure he's fine" 2d said  
"hey guys" murdoc yelled as ran up to everyone from a small path  
"sorry for being late i got uh...sidetracked." murdoc said  
'it's ok" noodle said  
"so i guess it's time to go in the woods" 2d said not sounding excited  
"quick question, did anyone get anything to help with this? like a flashlight or something?" murdoc asked  
"i got a flashlight" 2d said  
"i have a slingshot" noodle  
"my dad give me a sweater and some sweaters for you guys" russel said as he got the sweaters out of his bag  
"i guess we're as ready as we'll ever be" murdoc said  
they headed into the dark woods

5 minutes later

"am i the only one getting the creeps from being out here so late?" 2d asked  
"yes" murdoc answered  
"2d you're not the only one that thinks we shouldn't be out here right now, murdoc why did we have to do this at night?" russel asked  
"uh...for the aesthetic?" murdoc said forgeting why he thought going in the woods at night was a good idea  
"you have to be kidding.." russel said  
"look we're this far we aren't going back now" murdoc said  
"guys something watching us" noodle said looking in deeper in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this took a bit to write also i may not update tomorrow


	3. here's a riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's lost but thinks they know how to get out of the woods?

"shit" murdoc   
the group could see some glowing eyes within the forest  
"ok guys back up slowly" noodle said looking at the eyes  
everyone started to back up slowly til 2d tripped  
"aahhh!!!!" 2d yelped  
the things watching them came out of the darkness  
"are those bloody wolves?!" murdoc asked while backing up  
"yep" russel answered  
the wolves were coming closer  
"run!!!!" murdoc yelled while quickly grabbing 2d from the ground  
"wait what?" noodle said turning around to see murdoc ruining off taking 2d with him  
the wolves looked like they were about to attack  
"ok know what screw it run!" noodle shouted grabbing russels arm and run away from the wolves   
some of the wolves seemed to fellow noodle and russel while seemed to fellow murdoc and 2d

"murdoc why heck did you grab me and run?? what about noodle and russel??" 2d asked while being dragged along by murdoc  
"i don't know why i did that!" murdoc answered

it was at that moment they both tripped and fell down a hill the wolves did not fellow  
they rolled down to the bottom of hill

"you ok murdoc?" 2d asked getting up of the ground  
"yeah just fine." murdoc answered   
"you ok?" he added  
"i think i'm ok i just hit my head but doesn't hurt that much" 2d said as he helped murdoc up  
"so wait who ended up with the flashlight?" murdoc asked while looking around the dark part of the woods they had ended up in  
"i did!" 2d answered while holding up the flashlight that was in his pocket  
"ok good...wait that means that noodle and russel only have noodle's slingshot to help themselves with" murdoc said while looking up to the top of the hill  
"don't forget that they have the sweaters that russ's dad give him" 2d said trying to sound hopeful  
"...yeah i guess they do have that..." murdoc sighed  
"i guess we should start walking" murdoc added  
"wait were would we be going?" 2d asked   
"eh i'm sure i'll figure that out as we walk" murdoc answered  
"now let's get going" murdoc added as he started to walk deeper into the woods with 2d following him

meanwhile

russel was runing as fast as he could he had let noodle jump on his back so she could use her slingshot to try to get the wolves to back down  
noodle noticed that it seemed that they were on the top of hill and could see there was a way to the bottom of hill   
"russel jump into the bushes!" noodle yelled  
"uh sure?" russel said as he ran towards the bushes  
he jumped into the bushes but he keep going there wasn't ground behind the bushes russel looked down and saw that he had just jumped off the hill  
him and noodle rolled down the hill and got to the bottom of hill quite fast, the wolves did not follow

"sorry i didn't tell you we were about jump off a hill" noodle apologized  
"it's ok, if you did tell me i probably wouldn't have jumped so thanks for saving us, now we need to find 2d and murdoc before they- before murdoc does something ridiculous" russel said while getting up from the ground and helping noodle up  
"yeah, also do you have the flashlight?" noodle asked  
"no...i do still have the sweaters..." russel looked down and got out of his bag the brightest colored sweater he had  
"ok hopefully the bright colour will help to see me so we don't end up spilt up" russel said  
him and noodle started to walk

"so do you think 2d and murdoc ended up down here?" noodle asked  
"knowing those two, yeah probably" russel answered  
"hey russ can i ask something? why did your dad think to give you sweaters? he thought that you were gonna go to a sleepover?" noodle asked  
"i think he knows whenever i hang out with you guys something weird happens so that's probably why" russel answered

a few minutes later

"hey do you think we're gonna find them?" noodle asked  
"i don-" russel got interrupted by a sick being broken  
"what's there?" noodle asked to the air and the trees around them  
russel and noodle could hear a small giggle  
they both went to where the sound came from  
they could see some kind of small thing ruining from them  
"get back here!" noodle yelled as she ran after it

it felt like they had been running for 10 minutes then they lost track of it

"dang it i think we lost it" russel said as he tried to catch his breath  
"it couldn't have gone far" noodle said as she looked around for the thing  
then they both noticed something, deeper in the woods they could see a small glow   
they walked towards it, they got to some bushes, they moved the bushes aside and saw a tiny town with imps in it

"ah humans! get em!" said a imp near the bushes   
the imps started to trow things at them  
"stop! we're just here to talk!" russel shouted  
a tiny imp that had a crown on their head walked over  
"who are you? and what do you humans what?" the imp asked  
"uh we have reason to think that some imps have been breaking stuff in our town" russel explained  
"also i'm russel and this is noodle" he added  
"oh yeah right i told some imps to feel free to break stuff in that humans town near by" the imp said lazily   
"now leave" the imp added  
"not til you get the imps who are breaking things in town to stop" noodle said  
"what? no way i'll do something to help you humans...unless you can give me something" the imp said with a smile  
"like what?" russel asked with a raised eyebow  
"like your lifes!" the imp shouted  
"anything else we could do to get you guys to stop breaking stuff?" russel asked  
"i mean i guess you could just solve a riddle but that isn't as much fun" the imp said   
"i think we'll go that riddle thing" russel said  
"aw" the imp sighed   
"anyway here is the riddle! 'i am real but i'm also unreal, i am sad and happy, i'm talking truths and lies, what am i?" the imp asked  
"hope?" noodle said  
"nope! also that was really dark for a kid anyway i forgot to say that you two only get 3 trys and you've already used one" the imp said  
"uh a ghost or a demon of some kind?" russel said  
"one more try left!" the imp sang  
"this bad, the riddle makes no sense, it's like a paradox" russel whispered to noodle  
"wait a minute" she whispered back with a look  
"is it a paradox?" they both said  
"nope! want to know what it was?" the imp asked

"it was a....trap! attack!" the imp shouted   
a lot of imps started attacking russel and noodle  
noodle started kicking them witch was actually working  
russel picked up the imp with a crown on their head   
"hey if you get your guys to stop attacking us and breaking stuff in town i'll get noodle to stop kicking your guys" russel  
"ah! put me down!!!!" the imp shouted  
"not til you agree to the deal" russel said  
"fine! fine! hey guys stop attacking the humans!!" the imp yelled  
"ok!" the other imps yelled back  
"now put me down!" the imp with crown demanded  
"ok" russel put imp down  
"now that we've made that deal GO" the imp demanded   
"ok okay, hey noodle stop kicking imps and come on i got them make a deal to stop breaking stuff so we can go now" russel shouted over to noodle  
"ok i'm coming!" she shouted back 

meanwhile 

"so do you think russel and noodle have been having better luck then us?" 2d asked  
"no way, they're probably just as lost as us!" murdoc answered   
"so what happens if no one finds us?" 2d asked  
"we don't need anyone to find us, we can get of the woods on our or at least i can get out of the woods on my own and luckily for you, you ended up lost with me" murdoc said with confidence  
"ok then" 2d said nervously  
"so wait where are we going??" 2d asked  
"i have no effing idea!" murdoc said as though he was kinda losing it  
"but you said we don't anyone to find us!" 2d said as he started to freak out   
"i-" he stoped for a moment  
"know what who cares what i said, we really need to find noodle and russel" murdoc said  
"if we die i'm blaming you" 2d sighed  
"that's far" murdoc said jokingly

meanwhile 

"so got any idea on how to find 2d and murdoc?" russel asked  
"no" noodle answered  
"if only we some light, if we did we could to use it to find 2d and murdoc" russel said  
"i got i idea, russel give me a sweater" noodle said  
"maybe not one you like" she added  
russel give over a sweater  
noodle grabed a sick and started to climb a tree once she got the top she tied the sweater to the sick and pulled out a lighter from her pocket  
she lit a fire on the sweater and started to use it almost like a flag and she yelled from the top of her lungs  
"2d, murdoc, come find us!!"

meanwhile 

"hey do you hear something?" 2d asked  
"yeah.." murdoc answered while looking around  
"hey look there's a fire at the top of that tree!" 2d said pointing at a tree a bit away  
"that's probably noodle and russel! come on let's go!" murdoc as he grabed 2d and started to run towards the tree

 

"guys!!" 2d said as him and murdoc got out of some bushes   
"good to see you two" russel said with smile  
"where's noodle?" murdoc asked  
noodle jumped down from tree back to ground  
"here!" she answered  
"quick thing, how was there fire up in that tree? did you two start a forest fire?" murdoc asked jokingly  
"i set a sweater on fire" noodle answered  
"also russel of you want i can try to repay you for the sweater" she added  
"nah it's good" russel replayed  
"so did you guys have any luck with finding what's breaking stuff in town?" 2d asked  
"uh yeah we found out was imps and we made a deal with to them to stop breaking stuff in town to get noodle to stop kicking them" russel explained   
"dang i was hoping to deal with them" murdoc said disappointingly  
"anyway i guess since you two dealt with that means that now the only thing left to do is get out of the woods,  
so anyone got any idea on how to that?" murdoc asked  
"..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is by far the longest Chapter i've made hope guys liked it

**Author's Note:**

> btw i have made art for this fic here's a link to it http://hhdoesstuff.tumblr.com/post/163141950645/hey-guys-guess-what-i-posted-a-fanfic-using-that


End file.
